fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jikan
* Wis) 13 * 1 * (Dex) 10 * 0 * (Cha) 9 * 0 * (Int) 23 * 6 * (Stg) 14 * 2 * (Con) 21 * 5 * HP (3) 300 * Speed 30ft * AC 13 * BAB 10/2 * Character Level 20 * Character Class Level 10 * Advanced Class Level 10 * Wealth Level +1 +3 (Genetic) * Reputation Level 7 * Fort 8 * Reflex 8 * Will 8 Feats (9) Simple Weapon Proficiency (free) Combat Martial Arts Improved Combat Martial Arts Advanced Combat Martial Arts Alertness Blind-Fight Brawl (Free) Combat Reflexes Dead Aim Far Shot Dodge Skills Computer Use (Int), 3 Craft (chemical, electronic, mechanical, pharmaceutical, structural, visual art, writing) (Int), 5 Decipher Script (Int), 1 Demolitions (Int), 1 Disable Device (Int), 3 Forgery (Int), 1 Investigate (Int), 3 Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), 3 Navigate (Int),1 Profession (Wis), 3 Read/Write Language (none),1 Repair (Int), 3 Research (Int),3 Search (Int), 3 Speak Language (none). 1 Class Features Exploit Weakness: After 1 round of combat, the Smart hero can designate one opponent and try to find ways to gain an advantage by using brains over brawn. The Smart hero uses a move action and makes an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the combat the Smart hero uses his or her Intelligence bonus instead of either Strength or Dexterity bonus on attack rolls as the hero finds ways to outthink his opponent and notices weaknesses in his opponent�s fighting style. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Plan: Prior to an encounter the Smart hero can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a Smart hero can�t use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. Creating a plan requires 1 minute. After creating the plan the Smart hero makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. The result of the check provides the Smart hero and allies with a circumstance bonus. A Smart hero can�t take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the Smart hero and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Trick: The Smart hero has the ability to temporarily confuse a target through the use of ploy and deception. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a trick, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To play a trick on a target, the hero must use a full-round action and make an Intelligence check (DC 15), adding his or her Smart level as a bonus. If the Intelligence check succeeds, the target can try to think quickly and ignore the trick. The target resists the trick by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Smart hero�s class level + Smart hero�s Int bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target becomes dazed (unable to act, but can defend normally) for 1 round. A trick can only be played on a particular target once per encounter. After the first trick in an encounter, whether the attempt succeeds or not, that target becomes wary and immune to such ploys. This is a mind-affecting ability. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Savant: Select one of the skills listed in the following paragraph. The hero must have ranks in the skill if it is Trained Only. The Smart hero gets to add a bonus equal to his or her Smart level when making checks with that skill. A Smart hero can take this talent multiple times; each time it applies to a different skill. Computer Use, Craft (any single skill), Decipher Script, Demolitions, Disable Device, Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (any single skill), Navigate, Repair, Research, Search. Linguist: With this talent, the Smart hero becomes a master linguist. Whenever the hero encounters a new language, either spoken or written, that he or she does not know the Smart hero can make an Intelligence check to determine if he or she can understand it. The check is made with a bonus equal to the hero�s Smart level. For a written language, the bonus applies to a Decipher Script check instead. The DC for the check depends on the situation: DC 15 if the language is in the same group as a language the hero has as a Read/Write Language or Speak Language skill; DC 20 if the language is unrelated to any other languages the hero knows; and DC 25 if the language is ancient or unique. With this special ability, a Smart hero can glean enough meaning from a conversation or document to ascertain the basic message, but this ability in no way simulates actually being able to converse or fluently read and write in a given language. A single check covers roughly one minute of a spoken language or one page of a written language. Prerequisite: At least 1 rank in either Read/Write Language or Speak Language for each of three different languages. ANGEL Guardian The angel can provide a temporary AC bonus to herself or her allies, that last till her next turn. The bonus must be applied at the end of her turn as a standard action, and is equal to her 2nd BAB. Cybernetic Wings All ANGELS must have wings.These Cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 60 feet, with which you can hover. You can retract or extend cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Cybernetic Wings, Military Military cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 120 feet, with which you can hover. You can make unarmed strikes using these wings, which deal slashing damage. You can roll 2d6 in place of the damage of unarmed strikes made with your wings. You can retract or extend military cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Guardian Angel Angels are your protectors, if you die, they can provide a second chance at life. For a reaction the Guardian Angel can bring someone -10 points of health or lower back to life with hit points equal to her 2nd BAB. If the Angel dies, she as well can use the GA ability. This can be used once per day,or once per long rest. Healing Touch All Angels have an innate ability to cure basic wounds and dispose of poisons and diseases. At 9th level you can now channel this ability to perform a Healing Touch. You touch a willing creature and restore a number of hit points equal to your Angel level times 2. You also rid the target of any poison, disease, blindness, or deafness. You can use this feature once between long rests. At 15th level your Healing Touch is empowered. It now restores a number of HP equal to 3 times your Angel level and rids the target of paralysis, stun, and petrification conditions effecting it as well as the previous conditions. Category:Characters